


From my perspective

by Rexxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Between Sirius and his parents, Bodyswap, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical idiots, Marauders' Era, Physical Abuse, Remus and his classic 'done with your shit' attitude, Slight homophobia from Sirius' parents, Smut, a little bit of angst, at the end though - Freeform, but it will all be okay I swear, but only for a short period of time, but they get what they deserve, more wolfstar than jily but its still there, not canon compliant I'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James take a potion for a prank they've been planning on. Unfortunately they didn't quite understand what it did, and ended up in each other's bodies, much to the disappointment and annoyance of Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit hard to keep up with. Please tell me if I've made any mistakes. Enjoy :)

“Remus, I’m not Sirius”

“You’re not… what?” Remus looked down at Sirius with a look reserved for when he was being particularly stupid. A look he had soon perfected.

“I’m not Sirius” As he said it a second time, he realised his voice was different, a little rougher than normal and his hand went to his throat. He looked pleadingly at Remus who was sat on his lap, and tried to convey his meaning through telekinesis. By the suspicious eye squint, he could tell Remus was not getting it. 

“Did I really go that hard last night? Do you have a concussion?” Remus had now adopted a concerned tone, laced with amusement. Actually, more amusement than anything. This was made clear when he snorted after trying to hold in his laugh and looked down at him sceptically, raising an eyebrow, before shifting a little, trying to garner a different kind of attention “Are you sure?”. It was at this point that the long-haired boy panicked and pushed Remus through the closed curtains onto the floor, who landed with a loud thud and a groan.

At this, James stirred from his sleep and looked over from his bed and down at Remus. He looked mildly confused while he and Remus made a small moment of eye contact, but completely froze when he saw Sirius peek through the curtains to check if Remus was okay. “Um…” Slowly, he stepped out of bed and looked down at his bedclothes with little brooms flying across them and cringed at the design. Oh, god this couldn’t be happening could it? “James… I think I figured out what the potion did”

“No shit, Sherlock” came Sirius (James’?) reply. Remus looked between the two and took a deep breath to remain calm and deal with another one of their ridiculous schemes. 

With a very resigned tone, Remus looked at them and said quietly, “What are you talking about?”. For the second time since they all woke up, James looked at Remus and tilted his head to the side in a very Sirius-like manner, which is when Remus clicked. “Fuck no. Please god, don’t tell me I just tried to seduce James,” Remus put his head in his hands as he spoke, “this is the worst day of my life. And I was bitten by a werewolf.” Remus suddenly looked up to see the two boys looking not at him but at each other. The now identified Sirius (in James’ body) was glaring down James with a furious, jealous look while James looked sheepishly back with a blush that spread uncharacteristically across Sirius’ face. Sirius marched over to his own bed and raised his fist before his own body, before Remus stood up, letting events catch up with him and restraining him. “It wasn’t his fault, I was rather… insistent” Remus finished with a blush.

“Yeah, and for the record-“ James wanted to continue but instead winced as he shifted forward and felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine from the bottom. This time, both Remus and Sirius blushed as he squirmed uncomfortably. “That is a feeling I never want to feel again,” he complained as he laid back down stiffly.

Sirius seemed to soften at that in Remus’ grasp “Yeah, I know how you feel mate... ” he laughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck with his now free hand, refusing to make eye-contact with James.

Remus stepped back from Sirius and James and went to his own bed, realising that he had been stood there in his boxers the whole time. After he slipped on one of Sirius’ shirts and pair of pyjama bottoms that he borrowed (read: stole) he made his way back to James and Sirius and forced Sirius onto the bed to sit next to James who was still hidden as naked as Remus was underneath Sirius’ blanket “I want to know what happened from the top. Now.” Remus adopted a mother-like stance, with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. 

Looking at each other then down at the floor ashamed, neither boy spoke up immediately, but then Sirius raised his head and looked at Remus with a look that on his own face would have been an amazing puppy dog face that would have made Remus melt and give in to him like always. However, on James’ face it was very disturbing to see and made Remus want to just punch him in the face. He was starting to understand Lily, speaking of which… “James, if you don’t tell me right now I can just go and get Lily-“

“Alright, alright I’ll tell you. Just… can we have breakfast first? I mean it’s a Sunday morning and we don’t want your little lover boy’s body to waste away now, do we? On second thought, I might need you to bring it to me, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk any time soon…” He said weakly as he pretended to be in pain by hissing as he shifted his hips, not the best decision on his part, as it actually still hurt. How could they do this so often?

At this point, the sympathy from his friends had clearly diminished as they both chuckled, Remus blushing and Sirius patting him on the back “don’t worry, Jimmie-boy you’ll get used to it. Besides I’ve had it way worse. Anyway lets get ready and get down to breakfast so we can explain to my little Moonykins why I’ve suddenly got the nerdy face to match my never ending genius.”

James rolled his eyes and sat up, supressing another wince. ‘Remus doesn’t mind, do you baby? He only cares about my tragically amazing personality, obviously. Woke up to him trying to suck-“

“James that is quite enough, please. Thank you.” He rushed out. “ We know now that it was all a big misunderstanding. I was simply trying to pleasantly wake Sirius up” Remus’ face had plunged into an even deeper pink than before. “Oh, shut up James.”

Sirius chuckled, walking back to James’ bed for some weekend clothes to put on and leaned in to kiss Remus who pushed his face away with his hand and grimaced. “No offense, but I’m not kissing James’ face. Ever. I mean come on, I have standards.”

“Hey what’s wrong with my nerdy face? Looking at it now I honestly can’t see any problem.”

“James, why do you want to see yourself kissing my Moony, I mean if anyone you should want to be kissing me, I mean look at me. I’m gorgeous. Not mention super cool.”

“Because I’m not just some tart and I feel that Remus would make a far more adequate wife than you and your bony arse”

“Okay, firstly, I’d make a positively divine wife. Granted I would be offended if you expected a dinner made when you get home because I am classy lady and expect to be treated as such. At least three dates a week, on you, because look at me I deserve that, I do so much for this family. And secondly, my arse is perfectly plump thank you. Toned more than anything, ask Remus. And thirdly, if Moony’s going to be anyone’s wife he’s going to be mine.” 

Remus sighed again as he walked away from the duo, going to change his clothes for breakfast. He heard Peter stirring from his sleep for the first time that morning, envying his oblivousness to this whole situation. This was going to be a long day. God, he hoped it wouldn’t last more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

After they all got ready, they wandered into the Great Hall together. Nobody really noticed anything different, except Sirius’ fan club of course. Half of the student body was always casually staring at him as he flaunted around, so they were bound to notice even the smallest change. Fortunately though, nobody brought it up quite yet, all far too interested with their own breakfasts. James, however, was not deterred by that and was starting to get a bit nervous under all this attention. Yeah, he usually got attention, but it was because he was making people laugh, and yeah he had his fair share of admirers thank you very much but how could anyone handle this much? He leaned towards Sirius and whispered’ “How do you manage it, everyone staring all the time? I’m not even being provocative!” He shot his hand up and gestured to prove his point. He was, in fact, just walking.

Sirius laughed as he sat down in his normal place and said back to James “Well at least now you know my ego is completely justified. Besides, I only have eyes for one-“ and he was cut off by a quick huff from someone else at the table he hadn’t even realised was there. The red headed girl looked at them with a fed-up look, like the one Remus had had that morning. 

“Please, Potter. If I have to hear that one more time I swear I’ll hex you into next week. Oh, and one more thing, how did you manage to- okay, why are you staring at me, Sirius? Don’t tell me he’s done something to turn you against me. I trusted you.” Her voice gave way to slight disappointment as if she had expected more of Sirius. A ridiculous thought altogether really. She was looking up quizzically at James, who was still staring down at her in awe, forgetting he was in Sirius’ body. He was brought back to reality by his own voice.  
“Listen Evans, as gorgeous as you are, I wasn’t talking about you for a change. In fact do you know what I think? I-“ Remus quickly slapped a hand over Sirius’ mouth and sat down next to him.   
“You see, Lily, he hasn’t had much sleep and he’s very tired at the moment. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, you know how grumpy James can be on a morning.” Lily just nodded and rolled her eyes at him, swiftly bringing her gaze back to James who had looked away and sat down in his normal seat, which made her ask, “don’t you normally sit over there, with Remus?” It’s not that she actually really cared, or that she wanted to sit next to James of course, but everyone knew that’s how they sat. 

“Aww Evans, do you really want to sit next to me that much?” Came James’ voice from across the table, to which Lily just sighed and said, “No I don’t want you or your ego anywhere near me I was just curious. Normally, you’re all very protective over your seats. I remember when poor Peter tried to sit in your seat, Potter and you turned his hair purple.” 

Peter, who had been slowly dragging himself behind the trio had came sat in his normal seat, not noticing anything wrong with the current arrangement until Lily had said that. “Yeah, how come I get punished and he doesn’t?” So, Peter had clearly slept through that entire mishap this morning. “Don’t you normally sit there because it’s, and I quote’ the closest place to Lily without it being creepy, but close enough so that one can count the individual freckles on her face’?” Peter directed his question at Sirius who had already started nibbling on the various foods at the tables having lost interest in the argument, and was expecting James to reply so didn’t bother. It was when Remus nipped his thigh under the table that he looked up and realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for his answer. Shit, he’d stopped paying attention. What were they talking about again? He looked at Lily first, who looked shocked and almost touched at the same time, with a tiny pink tinge on her cheeks, then at James who was staring at him in horror, a look he new all too well. So, definitely don’t agree with what’s being said. And then he looked at Peter who just looked offended and a little curious. With all of the elegance he could muster with a mouth full of bacon he just said, “what?”

Collective sighs escaped from everyone involved at the table. James of relief, Peter of annoyance, Lily of resignation, and Remus just sort of sigh-laughed gently, a sound Sirius would never get tired of. When Peter repeated the question he found himself, for the first time in his life, speechless. The truth of the matter is that he always sat next to Remus because he could hold his hand under the table without people staring or whispering because it was hidden, and it was kind of exciting. He liked the affection that they shared together when they were sat so close, without having to announce it to the world. He also got to sit opposite James and pick on helpless slytherins that walked past or discuss things that they had planned. He never even considered that people had picked up on this routine. He also at this point realised it would be weird to change it, and stood, albeit reluctantly, up. “Well, if it bothers you all that much, me and Sirius will just switch I guess,” and with that he and James switched their seating. James winced as he sat down in his chair but tried to keep the shifting and complaining to a minimum throughout breakfast, besides it was getting better.

Remus gave Lily an apologetic glance, as a sort of apology for their behaviour and she nodded in response, knowing all to well that he was doing all he could to keep them grounded. The rest of breakfast went by very quickly, with Sirius using James’ face to sulk, which really didn’t suit him at all, and James continually sneaking glances at Lily who was used to the four of them and dint question it any further. Soon, the four boys found themselves back in the dormitory. James and Sirius going to their own beds and confusing Peter.

Without his usual dose of morning affection, Sirius dramatically fell onto his bed, knocking James’ glasses off his face and groaning into the pillow. Remus closes his eyes when he saw Sirius’ performance and took another deep breath, “Sirius, please get yourself together and tell me how this,” he gestured between James and Sirius, “happened. Oh, and how to fix it.”

Sirius sat up and looked at the room before squinting and looking around some more “James, what the hell, man?” It took a good few minutes for him to realise that he had knocked the glasses from his face and it took even longer for Remus to find them on put them back on Sirius’ face while he freaked out. James just watched to whole exchange and laughed at them wrestling around trying to find his glasses, and enjoying the perfect vision without his glasses. 

When Remus and Sirius were finished with their searching and a few insults were thrown, they sat next to each other on the bed, both looking fairly rumpled and annoyed. Remus more so, but Sirius seemed oddly pleased with himself for having initiated contact with Remus. Remus looked all dishevelled with his hair and his clothes all mussed up, his borrowed shirt showing of a little midriff. Unfortunately, Sirius’ body had also noticed Remus’ state. “Ah, come one Sirius what the hell. Has he conditioned you or something?” James blushed as he crossed his legs and held a pillow up to him, frowning as Sirius grinned up at him from his place next Remus. However, it was not a good look on his face, and kind of disturbing. Remus caught the grin and shoved Sirius over then got up and straightened out his clothes. 

“Well, can’t you take care of that on your own later? Think about Lily or something?” Remus said while pacing up and down, getting impatient with the two.

“Hey, hey no. James no, you are not wanking in my body. Don’t get me wrong I love you like a brother but there are limits to that love.”

“I never said I was going to jack off I was just stating that you’re completely perverted when it comes to Remus, all he did was have a little skin showing and boom! Boner! Even I’m not that immature”

“I don’t know, Prongs, I’m sure there was a little twitch when Lily looked at me this morning, but I wasn’t going to mention it. Didn’t want to make you seem that desperate.”

“Okay,” Remus interjected “that’s quite enough of that. Just tell me what happened then James, you can go for a cold shower-“

“I have to see him naked?”

“-and we can figure out how to fix this.”

Sirius sighed and put a hand on Remus arm to stop his pacing “alright Moonpie, calm down. I’ll start off this delightful little tale of misjudgement and naivety. This story begins in this very dorm room as it is. The great and mysterious Prongs was perched gleefully on his bed, while the charming and sexy Padfoot was-“

“Get to the point, Sirius”

“Right, well it all started when James and I decided to try to sneak into the slytherin’s boy’s dorms by… well… becoming slytherin boys. Not the best idea on our part I know. So anyway, we wanted to sneak in and get inside information. Lets just say it all went downhill from there…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me if I've got anything wrong here, or if I've missed something out. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback of how Sirius and James ended up in this whole situation, so they are in their own bodies during this. Please feel free to comment if you like it or if Ive done anything wrong. Enjoy:)

“I have an idea”

James was sat in the dormitory with Sirius on the floor. They were both sat in silence trying to think of a new way to inconvenience the slytherins, when an idea was bestowed upon James from the heavens. 

“Well, there’s a first for everything,” came Sirius’ reply. “Come one then, don’t leave me hanging, what is it?”

“It’s fool proof is what it is. Right, so, what we need to do is put a charm on the slytherin common room again, but this time it’ll make every slytherin-“

“James, I really do hate to rain on your parade, but it is literally impossible for us to get into the slytherin common room. It has been charmed against us specifically, and I can’t see Peter or Remus doing this.”

“But that’s the beauty of it Padfoot, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows how to get us a potion to get us past that. Trust me.”

Sirius at this point knew he had two options. One, mindlessly follow James into this plan despite the fact that it was 90% likely to end in failure or two, be responsible for a change and do the right thing. “Where and when do we meet this guy?” 5 hours later saw them in the shadiest back ally of Hogsmeade Sirius had ever seen. They had walked down together underneath the invisibility cloak until they saw a guy in a black coat at he end of the ally, leaning against the wall. After a quick exchange of money, the boys walked back to castle with a strange glowing liquid in their pockets. By the time they got back to the dorm room, they were more excited than they had been all week. They both moved over to James’ bed and sat there, drawing the curtains in case anyone came in and wondered what they were doing. Sirius was sat at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard, and James was sat opposite him. “So the creepy guy said that we have to drink it quickly, right?”

“Right. Lets get it over with.” And with that both bottles were uncapped and drank. At first, everything just went a little tingly, but then nothing happened. They both looked at each other and frowned while shrugging their shoulders. “The guy said it could take up to 2 days to start working so I guess we could just wait?” 

“Well, yeah I guess but what now. Your planning skills suck, next time I’m deciding. How does this stuff even work?”  
“I explained to him the situation and he said that this was perfect. He said that it would change us, and don’t get mad, from who we are. He told me that it would make the charm recognise us as the opposite of what we are and it wouldn’t work on us.”  
“So, what you’re telling me, in plain, is that you’ve made me a… a slytherin?”  
“Yeah but you cant be mad though”  
“Oh, well I guess its okay then if you say so. James, I vowed to never sink as low as that, to never be one of them and you made me one against my damn will?”  
“Sirius, I’m sorry but it was the only way.”  
“The only way? James, we don’t even know that this potion is going to work, or what it actually does.”  
“C’mon Pads its going to be awesome and you know it…”  
“That’s not the point I’m going to be in the same house as… it” Sirius barely repressed a shudder at the thought and James mimicked his action at the same time.  
“You know what? You’re right. This was a terrible idea, but luckily the potion didn’t do anything so all we need to do now is not let Peter and Remus know. Just act natural.”

After about half hour, Remus walked into the dorm only to find the two of them studying. To say it was weird would have been an understatement. “Uh, are you guys okay? James, you know Lily’s in the Common Room right? Isn’t that where you normally are at this time? Pestering her to go out with you?”

“But Moony, why would I be doing that when I could be studying? One of us needs to provide for our future family, don’t they, honey?” James said with a wink, making Sirius scowl.

He looked up at his position from beside James and flicked his gaze between them, making Remus scoff “Oh, what Sirius? Are you getting jealous of my and James’ lustful affair? I must admit our throws of passion are infrequent but I do look forward to them.” Remus finished with an overly suggestive wink to James, who blew a kiss back. 

Sirius stood up and walked towards Remus, grabbing him around the waist and looking at him with mock hurt “Is it true, my love? Are you leaving me for a poor, blind beggar? What has he that I cannot give?” Remus leaned in close to Sirius and made complete eye contact with him as he said dramatically, “The blind beggar for all his faults, has a true heart, and loves me as is, not just for my body, Mr Black.”

Sirius chuckled and moved closer, holding Remus tight in his arms and murmuring in his ear “I am yours heart and soul, dear, I can promise you that. Your beauty is one of such a captivating nature it overflows from your body into your very being. It is not your body I desire but your mind and heart, Love.” And with that he dipped Remus down and kissed him with an overacted passion, moaning shamelessly into the kiss and making sure to look at James, who was sat smiling and chuckling at the two. As he pulled Remus back up, he saw he was blushing and his pupils were a little dilated and said, “although, your body is a very big advantage of yours, Darling. In fact I would love to- James!” Sirius shouted as he was hit in the back of the head with balled up paper, effectively having his moment ruined.

“At least let me leave the room before you deflower the true love of my life, man. Have some dignity!” And with that he stormed out of the room and straight to Lily, who was perched on the couches in front of the fire, minding her own business, and totally prepared for the flirting that was about to happen between her and James. She wasn’t an idiot, shell have you know. As James bounded down the stairs towards her she turned her head and sighed, getting ready for the long night of pestering ahead. “Ah, my beautiful Lily Flower, how are you?”

Trying not to smile Lily said, “I’m perfectly fine Potter, thank you. What has you in such a rush? You look like you’ve just been running for your life.”

“Well, if I’m perfectly honest, Lily, I am running from a life of mental scarring as I would be forced to watch-“ for a second James stopped and looked at Lily, forgetting that she wasn’t one of them, and it wasn’t his secret to tell, “to watch you sit down here alone without my wonderful company. Honestly, Lily I am a gentleman.”  
“Yes chivalry is not dead yet, Potter.” She replied in monotone.

“You’re exactly right, Lils. God, you’re so smart-“ as he started the conversation, he noticed Peter enter the Common room and head for the dorms from his last (seemingly not good) date with a hufflepuff girl in their year and started to talk louder, boarding on shouting at Lily so that Peter could hear, “but did you know Lily, that dogs in MATING SEASON,” he and Peter made eye contact and Peter nodded, walking to sit on a couch and avoiding walking to the dorm room as James continued a bit quieter, “have like a better sense of uh… smell or something like that? I read that somewhere, I’m sure…”

“I don’t know what I should be more worried about, the fact that you can now apparently read or how enthusiastic you are about the mating habits of dogs…”

Back in the dorm, Remus and Sirius were leisurely snogging on Sirius’ bed when Sirius rudely pulled back to look into Remus’ eyes. “You know Moony, I really do love you. Like a lot. I mean I love you more than I love myself, and-“ Remus cut him off with a small peck on the lips and smiled as he pressed their foreheads together, looking at him adoringly. “I know you do Padfoot. I love you too. I am and always will be yours, and I know you’ll be mine.” He took Sirius’ hand in his own and brought them to his lips as he pulled his head away slightly, pressing soft kisses to each knuckle, punctuated in between with, “I love you so much.”

Sirius pulled his hand from Remus’ and put his hand on Remus’ waist, rolling on to his back and pulling Remus on top of him, continuing their previous activities, while his hands moved from his waist to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and kissing him after it was gone. Remus straddled Sirius and sat up, admiring Sirius laid beneath him like it was their first time, still unable to believe he was this lucky. He slowly trailed his hands up Sirius’ chest and undid the first button, watching the bare skin of his throat being revealed, well that would just not do. He put one hand by the side of Sirius’ head an leaned down, pressing his lips to the hollow of the dark haired boys throat, and used his other hand to undo the rest of the buttons, while sucking marks into Sirius’ pale skin as he went along, making Sirius emit soft gasps as Remus groaned slightly when Sirius pulled his hair a little, sending small vibrations over his skin. “Oh, Moony I love you- ah, so much,” he gasped out.

Remus pulled back slightly and whispered huskily into Sirius’ ear as he pushed his shirt open “you’re going to love me a whole lot more after tonight…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that't the flashback over. Back to the way it was before now.

“Okay that’s enough now Sirius, I think we both know in enough detail just what happened next, thank you.” Remus sat next to Sirius on the bed, tired of pacing up and down the length of the room. “So we’re the only ones who knows about this?” He was answered with slow nods and Sirius slyly trying to hold his hand, which he pushed away and sighed. “I can’t believe you just trusted this random guy, James. What if he had given you poison, hm? What then? Were you willing to risk your life just for a stupid prank? And you, Sirius, I honestly expected more of you. I don’t know why, its not like you’ve given me a reason to but there you go that’s just me being naïve again.” After his little rant he shook his head and stood up, standing in the middle of the two beds and staring at the two of them with Peter by his side. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Both Sirius and James muttered an apology without looking Remus in the eye and kept a stern gaze at the floor, as if hoping it would open up and swallow them to take them away fro this whole situation. ”Peter, do you have anything to add?” Peter opened his mouth to say something then decided against it and shook his head, also fearing Remus’ anger at the moment even if it wasn’t directed at him. With a huff and a final muttered “whatever” Remus took off from the dorm, slamming the door behind him, and leaving the other three in a stunned silence until James piped up “What’s got his knickers in a twist? We didn’t actually do anyone any harm or anything. Well, aside from the pain in my arse, but that’s a whole other matter altogether. And what is up with this hair? How can you just have it hanging down all the time? I’m going to end up cutting it off!” Sirius suddenly looked up at James, with an offended look.

“You will do no such thing. Have you seen your hair? I think you’ve ended up on the better end of the deal here, I can’t even get a comb through this mess! If it’s that much of a bother, I can put it up in a bun, but if it’s any shorter when I get my body back I swear to god I… James, when will I have my body back?” Sirius had taken on a very concerned tone as he looked at James, expecting him to have the answers. “I need my body back! I mean what if we never change back? My beautiful hair and face and god like features will be for nothing, you’ll surely waste them on Evans! You won’t even take care of my body, you’ll have my hair cut and let my leg hair grow or something. Oh dear god you’ll make me the me version of you. What has the world come to? I must have been a murderer in a past life or something.” A look of horror spread across his face and he paled immensely, a look James had never seen himself wear and one he didn’t want to see again, “I can never shag Moony again. You heard him; he wants nothing to do with your nerdy face. I can never touch his-“

“Yeah okay we get it you big drama queen you can’t screw your boyfriend, but we have bigger problems here,” James started as he tied Sirius’ hair up into a sort of bun he’d seen Lily wearing before, with an elastic band that he was planning on twanging at Peter later, “like, for example, what are going to do when Lily realises my amazing wit and charm is attached to the wrong face? I mean imagine the crestfallen look she’ll get when I have to tell her than she has to settle for the mere body of Sirius Black, she’ll be distraught. She doesn’t deserve that kind of torture, and another thing-“

Peter watched the banter between the two trying to one up each other for a good five minutes before he wandered out of the room, grabbing the map on his way out, which the other two were too distracted to notice. He decided that he should stay out of their way for the moment and use his time with this hufflepuff girl wisely while this whole thing blew over, which it probably would, right? Peter said a quick goodbye to Remus, who was whispering something harshly to Lily and gave him a quick wave in return, as he walked past and left for the hufflepuff common room.

Remus, after making his dramatic, yet completely justified, exit had went straight to Lily, as he always did in his times of need, especially for ‘boyfriend problems’. Sirius didn’t know it yet, but Lily knew about their relationship. She had since it had first started. If Sirius was allowed to tell James, then Remus was allowed to tell Lily, it was only fair. Lilly knew everything about Remus. She even knew about his ‘furry little problem’. He never told her of course, but when she had guessed, hadn’t had the heart to lie to her. She was very supportive either way, and probably wouldn’t fancy James right now, if not for half the things Remus had told her he’d done for him during full moons, which is what he wanted to talk to her about. He’d noticed standing in a secluded corner of the common room and thanked god for her presence as he walked dover to her and whispered to her quickly and in a panicked voice “Lily, my boyfriend, and your future boyfriend have switched bodies, and they don’t know how to change it back, and they could’ve died, and James is an idiot, they’re both idiots, and it’s the full moon tomorrow and if they can’t control their own bodies right now how can they even begin to protect mine, and I don’t even know if that matters because I think they’ve forgotten and they think I’m evil for shouting and-“ Remus finally paused for breath in his rant, at which point he vaguely remembered waving to someone, but then Lily shook him and told him to calm down.

“Come on, Remus lets go somewhere more private,” and she took his hand, leading him out of the common room and up to the girls dorms, a place he had visited many a time. The girls still trusted him of course because he hadn’t told any other boy that it was possible to get up there, and hadn’t informed the teachers that the girls knew as such. She led him to her shared room, which was fortunately empty and they both sat on her bed on opposite ends. “Right, now take some deep breaths and start from the top. I can’t help you if I don’t know exactly what’s going on, so shoot.”

Remus explained everything that had happened leading up to where they are now, generously leaving out the sex part, which they would catch up on later of course anyway and after doing so felt much more relaxed and moved around to lay down on the bed with his head on her lap and her hand stroking through his hair, calming him down. “I don’t think they will have forgotten the full moon. Well, not Sirius anyways. You know how much he cares about you, he’s just a little bit reckless sometimes, especially with James as an instigator. They don’t mean to do what they do it just happens.”

“What are we going to do with our boys, eh Lily?” Remus said with a chuckle, trying to hide his concern for them but failing miserably. Actually doing rather well, but his was Lily and Remus we’re talking about, it’s like they’re connected or something.

“Well, if Sirius’ body is anywhere near as brilliant as you make it out to be, I can’t see too much of a problem with these arrangements. God, don’t tell James that though, he’ll have a fit. Oh, Remus I know you’re worried but don’t be. Stuff like this happens to them all the time, doesn’t it? Yeah it does, so just let it play out.” She looked down at Remus with sympathy but in a way of respect rather than pity, like the way siblings look at each other. 

Remus looked up at Lily and sighed, “I know they don’t mean it Lily, and I know they won’t have forgotten about the moon…. it’s just that I don’t want them there in this state, and if James doesn’t go, Peter wont. Not that a singular rat would do Moony much help. He’s just used to having his pack mates around and its been a while since he hasn’t. I’m afraid of what it’ll do to me, but I’m going to have to face it alone. Its not that I can’t, its that I didn’t think I would ever have to again. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at them I guess, they’re just morons. It was elfish of me, if anything.” Remus half smiled up at Lily who looked absolutely furious with him. 

She took his face between her hands and looked at him upside down “Remus John Lupin, you listen to me. You are not selfish. You are the most kind, fun, loving, caring person I have ever met, and no one could ask for a better friend, do you understand me? It was them being careless and selfish by doing this so close to full moon. They know what you go through and they know it literally tears you apart, and yet they chose a silly, immature prank over your safety and friendship? I just don’t see how that’s right Remus. You can’t let them get away with it. Just talk it out. Tell them how you feel and get a genuine apology. If they actually knew how much this was hurting you they’d be grovelling at my door right now. They care about you more than anyone Remus, we both know that, but that doesn’t mean they can just continue to be oblivious when they do something like this. I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to, I mean you wouldn’t want to go ruining your marauding reputation by having a girl stick up for you, right?” Lily said, chuckling.

“Lily, nobody sticks up for me I am a lone wolf, an alpha male if you will. Just ask Sirius. But just for the record, if I entrusted anyone to fight on behalf it would be you. Honestly, woman you can be terrifying if needs be, I’ve seen it.” Both he and Lily laughed at that and they soon fell into easy conversation about other things as the other girls started to filter into the dorm a bit later on, not bothered by Remus but rather joining in with classic Hogwarts gossip. Remus ended up braiding Marlene McKinnon’s hair on one side, and putting the remaining hanging hair into a messy bun that all the girls loved and requested Remus do for them next time he was in their dorm. 

Ultimately, a night with the girls had calmed him down and when he wandered back to his dorm he found himself a little bit forgetful as to why he was so stressed in the first place. Then he saw James’ body sprawled across Sirius’ bed and vice versa. He shook his head as he walked over to his own bed, and prepared for his first night alone in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

When Remus woke up, he was more oddly comfortable than he expected to be. He realised then that it was because he wasn’t as alone as he had been when he had fallen asleep. The embrace felt very familiar and he could feel a soft breath breezing across the back of his neck as he was hugged from behind. A soft pair of lips pressed to his neck, kissing him softly. “Morning Moony”

At the sound of James’ voice, his eyes widened and he turned around, pushing Sirius out of the bed and onto the floor. Payback, he thought. Sirius mumbled something grumpily and fumbled round blindly, looking for something to grab onto and help him to the bedside table where his glasses were perched from last night. He had heard Remus come up to bed and waited for him to fall asleep before stripping down to boxers (refusing to wear animated pyjamas) and getting in behind Remus. He had wound his arms around him and cuddled in close, having missed touching his boyfriend all day because of James’ stupid body, but what Remus didn’t know couldn’t hurt him… until morning. Which is why Remus was currently watching with barely hidden amusement as Sirius slipped on his glasses and adjusted quickly. “Sirius, you can’t just go kissing me in James’ body it’s not okay, what would James think?” Remus scolded quietly, yet smiling the same time. 

“I think James would be happy for me, thankful even. It would be the first time he got any,” Sirius said with a wink, trying to get Remus to kiss him while Remus avoided his face at all costs, which is the sight that James woke up to. 

“Hey no fair, if I can’t wank in your body, you can’t shag in mine!”

Remus laughed, ”don’t worry James, nobody is getting shagged here.” To which Sirius just whined and fell back down onto Remus’ bed face first. 

James’ hair was still in a bun, but looked a lot messier. It always looked that messy after he’d spent one of ‘those nights’ with Remus. His face was calm and tired-looking but still unfairly attractive in a careless way. James’ blanket covered half of his body, leaving his shirt-covered chest in clear view, with still fading hickeys trailing down underneath the fabric. Despite the fact that he knew it was James, Remus was still a little turned on by the sight of him, which made him feel a little guilty, because his actual Sirius was right next to him, disguised as a dork. He quickly tore his gaze away from James, but not before being caught by Sirius who saw that look too much not to know what it was. He lifted his hand and took Remus’ in his own, leaning to whisper in his ear “don’t feel guilty, Rem. It’s okay. Your body turns me on too, there’s just nothing I can do about it right now, but I’ll make it up to you later I promise…” From behind, Remus could almost pretend that Sirius was back in his own body by the way he nipped and kissed the bottom of Remus’ jaw and moved to kiss up his neck, while Remus closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

“Hey, what did I just say?” Sirius broke away from a blushing and embarrassed Remus, grumbling something about James being a ‘stupid virginal asshole’ before announcing that he was going to have a shower and leaving for the bathroom, leaving James and Remus alone together. “Listen, Remus, we really are sorry about what’s happened and we’re hoping to actually, and don’t laugh, do a little research today to try and figure out exactly what that stuff was and how long it lasts,” James said in a hopeful voice. Remus just smiled and nodded, still a little but embarrassed from earlier. “Oh, and where did you go last night? Peter said he saw you in the Common Room when he went out but when Sirius went looking for you he couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Remus just shook his head and replied, “of course not. I just went for a walk around the grounds for a bit with Lily, that’s all. I needed to clear my head of your idiocy, so I got as far away fro it as possible. Sometimes you just don’t want to be found you know?” He spoke carefully so that he wouldn’t give away the bit about the girls dorms, it would only cause trouble. James would be sneaking up at every given opportunity and Sirius would get irrationally jealous, like he always does.

“Oh. We were just wondering. We do care about you Moony, and I hope you know that. We’re idiots but we’re your idiots. Besides Sirius is like my brother, so technically you’re like a Brother-in-law to me.” James looked at Remus to try and convey how much he cared, because lord knows he was not gifted with any kind of linguistic elegance. When he saw Remus’ confused face, he got up and walked over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders, and using his other hand to ruffle his hair playfully. “You know I love you Remus, right?” Remus just laughed and pushed at James.

“If you’re quite finished trying to seduce my future wife, the bathroom is free,” came James’ voice from the bathroom door. “I’ll never get used to this pre-pubescent voice James I have to say. Now I know how you must feel being around me all the time, and I honestly feel sympathetic for you. I’d almost forgotten what it was like to be a baby.” Sirius laughed as James punched his shoulder on the way past him to bathroom. 

Sirius then sauntered over to Remus and patted his shoulder in an almost awkward way. “I guess I’m going to have to act like James until this wears off, huh? Won’t be hard, I mean we’re practically the same person, except I’m totally bigger than he is just so you know, I mean yeah nowhere near you, but yeah. Oh, and I’m also a god amongst men but you know, we all can just forget that for a while and let James pretend to be popular for once. Maybe even get some attention from Evans.” Remus accidently let out a snort at that and when he looked at Sirius’ face he saw a look of confusion and then mild annoyance as the implications came across “Oh my god she knows, doesn’t she?”

“You weren’t exactly subtle Mr ‘God amongst men’, were you?” Remus almost laughed at Sirius’ suspicious look and felt the need to elaborate, “Sirius, you brush away every girl you get asked out by, and practically stare at me in every lesson, not that I’m complaining, and you grab my arse when you think nobody is looking and I know you don’t want to hear it but you’re very gay Sirius, and you can’t hide things very well. Not that I mind, I’ve never had a problem with it, all things considered. It would be a bit hypocritical of me if I did. But, anyway, she promised not to tell anyone who doesn’t already know. She’s a really good person, Sirius, you’re just jealous of her because she takes up James’ time.”

Sirius scoffed and pushed his now foggy glasses up his nose, moving over to James’ bed to find his uniform as he did so, “I am not jealous of Evans, please. What reason would I have to want what she has? Besides, I don’t want that kind of attention from him, I want it from you. James is a tart. I’m not saying it isn’t annoying when we’re halfway through a conversation and she walks into a room so it suddenly becomes about how ‘perfect her hair is’, or ‘how her eyes sparkle like stars’… Okay, I see now where you’re getting that thought from but its not true. Sometimes, I wish he would just bugger off so I could spend time with you. He’s caught us just one too many times, and as much as enjoy mentally scarring our little Prongs, I don’t appreciate being cock-blocked by the bastard.”

Sirius eventually found James’ clothes tucked under a heap of rubbish in his trunk, all crinkled, but he figured they would straighten out during the day as he wore them. By the time he had them on, Remus had replaced James in the shower and James was getting Sirius’ uniform on. “Hey, James? I know he’s going to be totally mad about it, but we should probably leave now because if he knows we’re planning on missing classes to figure this out, he’ll have my head so hurry up and I’ll meet you in the library, yeah?” James nodded slowly and tiredly at Sirius and with that Sirius was off down the through the Common Room, before being confronted by a certain Red head. 

“James, you look like you’re in a rush, I don’t think I’ve seen you this keep on a lesson since we were first learning to ride brooms.”

“Oh, give over Evans, I know you know.” Lily looked a little shocked that Remus had told him.

“Oh. Has he told you anything else?” She tried to look casual while she asked it so that the question didn’t seem too suspicious. Sirius, however, could see right through her.

“Well, he told me not to tell you, but he totally told me that you want a piece of this,” and as he said it, he gyrated his hips towards her, effectively making her blush and back away.

“I can’t believe he would tell you that! I guess you’re all the same, aren’t you? I can’t believe you’ve brain washed him into trusting you so much, you turned a naïve, sweet-“ she stopped as she saw the spreading grin across Sirius’ face, and she realised what just happened. “He didn’t tell you shit.”

“And you have the nerve to call my little Moony naïve.” At the small nickname, her glare turned into a smirk, and Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

“If you tell James, I swear I’ll tell Marlene about you and your ’little Moony’”

“You wouldn’t”

“Try me, Black.”

“She’s the biggest gossip in Hogwarts, she would have half the school knowing in 5 minutes.” At the fear in Sirius’ eyes through James’ glasses, Lily almost got sympathy and told him she would never do anything like that to Remus, but right now it was the only thing keeping her secret. Fortunately, just as she was about to cave in, James came stumbling out of the dorm and towards them.

“Quick, Siri- uh, James. Remus just got out of the shower and I just barely managed to escape and hey Lily, what were you guys talking about?” James was a little out of breath as he looked dreamily at Lily, a look Lily found particularly creepy on Sirius. 

“Nothing, Sirius. Come on we need to get to class before he does, we’re having a race you see and-“ Sirius was cut off as James pulled him through the door of the Common Room and towards the library. As they were walking along to the library, Sirius was having a constant conflict with himself inside his head and was so involved in it that he didn’t even notice James covering them in an invisibility cloak when they got to the library. His body was on auto pilot while his mind was weighing out the pros and cons of telling James that his love was not so unrequited after all. By the time they got to the restricted section (because they assumed they had consumed something that was probably illegal) he had come to a decision. 

“James, you know I care about you a lot and I want you to be happy…”

“If you’re bringing up a threesome with Remus-“

“Okay, no. Not yet anyway. Right now we don’t really need to spice up our sex life. Oh, god James, right before the full moon he always gets so possessive and rough and this one time he transfigured a-“

“Getting off point Padfoot”

“Right,” Sirius coughed awkwardly, pushing his glasses up “what I wanted to tell you is that. Well, you Lily aren’t as much of a lost cause as I had previously thought. Turns out that she’s had a crush on you for quite some time… She told me after I kind of told her that Remus told me that she told him that she fancies you, so-“

“Remus knew?! He must have known for ages, and he didn’t think to tell me? Well, he can consider our affair over.”

“Yeah, well it turns out you’ve actually got her there, so good on you mate. Maybe you can stop fawning over my boyfriend and have a love interest of your own.”

“Oh, ha ha fawning, very funny.”

“Thank you, I try. Wait, James this one. This looks like the right book, come on lets go over there and sit with it on the floor, we don’t want to be seen.” James nodded and followed Sirius to the corner, sitting down on the duty floor and throwing the cloak over them, casting a quick ‘lumos’ so that they could read the book properly. As they searched through the pages, they started to lose hope in and thought that maybe they should start a new one, when about 6 pages fro the end of the book, there it was, the glowing liquid that they had gotten from James’ guy. Turns out it was actually a potion used for switching minds, rather than changing bodies. Basically, two people had to drink fro the same batch and then they would switch bodies. It was more commonly used amongst wizarding criminals for false convictions, which was perfect because by the time the potion ran out, he real criminal was already gone.

“You see, James? I told you that guy was shady.”

“Yeah okay you were right.” James looked at Sirius and then shifted a little and realised that he was actually quite hungry because he had been forced to miss breakfast for this, but here were some sacrifices a true hero had to make. “But we still need to find a way to sort this out. We can’t just wait till it wears off we’ve got to get through classes, and I need to fulfil my love quest!”

“And I need to touch Moony again before I go insane.”

James huffed as he got up and pulled Sirius up after him so that they could look for another book for a solution.

They ended up spending the entire day in the library, cross-referencing and looking through every remedy book they could find, restricted section or not. They didn’t get caught though, because Sirius put a charm on the librarian that put her to sleep for pretty much the whole day. By the time they were done finding a remedy to try out, they realised it was already getting dark and decide to call it a day and go back to the dorm to face the wrath of Remus. However, they thought of an ingenious plan to get him to forgive them, and they went down to Hogsmeade in their secret tunnel to et him some Honeydukes chocolate. That would surely soften the blow.

On their way back from their little detour they noticed just how dark it had gotten and entered the tunnel, holding the lamp up in front of them as they walked. 

“So, how do you think I should tell Lily that I know?”

“Tell her any way you want to I guess.”

“How did you tell Remus?”

“It was actually not my choice to tell Remus and you know that. I’m sure I’ve told you this before-“

“actually, I found out when I caught you going at it on the-“

“yes James you’re right I never told you, did I? Well, it was all very cliché, or as I prefer, romantic. We were making amortentia in class, and Remus had cocked his up, like always, so he turned toward me ,and my genius, of course. I remember the look on his face when he turned around. It was scared and excited at the same time, we both knew what were making and what happened when it was made. We made eye contact and then I saw him blush and he looked down nervously a the floor with that gorgeous little smile he has. It’s my second favourite thing he does with his mouth-“

“Oh my god, Pads, Seriously?!” How do you keep it up all the time? How are you not completely exhausted after two days ago? My arse still aches a little when I sit down and my neck is bruised to high heaven- Sirius what’s wrong?” Sirius had stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened in fear. 

“James, remember when I told you how Remus got rough sometimes?”

“Yeah around the full. What does that have to- fuck. It’s the fourth today, isn’t it? Shit he’ll be at the shack now! I can’t believe we forgot, damn it, come on we need to go!” and with that the chocolate was dropped and both boys were sprinting towards the tunnel that led them to the shack while both were freaking out about Remus. Neither of them had attempted a transformation in the others body yet, and why would they? Could they even help Remus tonight, or would they fail miserably and end up with Remus torn to shreds? How could Moony cope being alone after all this time? All of those thoughts rushed through their heads as they ran up the tunnel to the shack before hearing a load howl and starting to change as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they stumbled into the shack, they had already changed into their animals. James was finding it difficult being a big black dog, and Sirius was being a Stag. They both continuously banged into things as they made their way to Moony, and when they finally walked into the room where the wolf was howling, they froze. There was blood dribbling down slowly over the wolf’s feet, coming from a deep open wound on its chest area. The corner of the table in the room was also drenched in the liquid and had tufts of fur around it, so it looked like it had fell or tried to leap onto the table and got caught on the corner. The desperate cries it seemed were because the wolf was in pain. It slowly limped over the them and looked at them both with something almost grateful, but then its eyes flickered to angry as it realised there was something different. He moved forward and tentatively sniffed the two, and after having decided they smelt the same, shook its body and pretended to not be in pain. Nothing would make him show he was weak because he was the alpha in this pack, and he needed to protect them.

James and Sirius both let out a breath of relief and looked at each other, then looked back to Moony who was heading in the direction of the outside to do as they always did and run till the moon was gone. Or hunt, depending on how the wolf was feeling. When it got outside, however, it realised that Padfoot, his mate, had not bounded out beside him as usual, and the deer had not come following up with the rat. Come to think of it, he hadn’t even seen the rat. Not that it mattered to him much, but he did like to scare it when it was around. Maybe the rat had died, and that’s why his pack was not running out with him. Just as he was about to go and retrieve the two, they walked strangely out of the door, stumbling and slowly, and Moony started to think they were trying to fool him, which made him frustrated. He barked quickly at them and went forward towards the deer to try and get him to move more quickly, they couldn’t possibly keep up with him at this rate. He bit a small patch of its shoulder to get him running, and that did the trick. Soon, the stag was bounding off into the forest. Without Moony. He must have to chase him, then. Practise for future hunting maybe? His pack had strange methods, but he would protect them forever. 

He almost ran after the stag when he noticed Padfoot still frozen in place, almost scared to move. That wasn’t right; Padfoot was never scared of him. Padfoot was his mate. He moved behind him, letting him watch as he slowly nudged the black dog forward with is snout, trying to encourage movement, but the dog stayed in place. Now, he was starting to get annoyed, why was he being like this? He knew that he was only allowed out once a month and he was refusing to play? Moony then grabbed a small patch of fur behind Padfoot’s neck with his mouth and dragged him up onto his feet, pulling him along a few meters to try and get him to start. The stag was surely miles away by now, he was fast. He was just about to rip into Padfoot’s fur with annoyance when he realised the dog was trembling beneath him and giving off a scent of fear. 

Moony slowly set him down, so as not to spook him, and slowly sniffed at him. He lowered his head and licked up the side of Padfoot’s snout and laid down next to him, huffing as he was resigned to a night laying still, but it would be worth it if next time he felt better and they could run through to dawn. Then he realised that he still needed to get the stag back before he hurt himself in the forest and stood abruptly, licking Padfoot on the head one last time before running into the forest to chase the scent of the stag. He ran quickly through all kinds of bushes and nettles and magical plants, getting snagged and cut a lot in the process because of how fast he was going, but it was all okay when he eventually got to the stag, who was standing amongst some bushes, trying to catch it’s breath.

The wolf barked quietly to let the stag know of it’s presence and then stepped forward slowly, not wanting to scare him again. He walked right up to the stag and noticed that it had less fear of him than the dog, which was unusual because it was normally the other way around. As he got closer, he noticed the large bite mark on the stag’s side and realised he must have gotten a bit carried away. He walked to the wound and licked it clean the best he could then started to walk back to his mate, motioning for the stag to follow, which he did. 

When they got back to Padfoot, Moony laid back down next to him, as close as possible and huffed again, annoyed at having a wasted night but happy that his pack was safe. Except for the rat, he still didn’t know anything about him. 

James and Sirius looked at each other and shared their confusion but chose to just go with it. Sirius laid down on the other side of Moony, knowing how possessive he usually was over Padfoot, and a little jealous of the fact that it wasn’t actually him this time. James stayed still next to Moony, having calmed down after his fear of earlier, and cuddled up to Moony so he wouldn’t be offended by thinking Padfoot didn’t appreciate him sacrificing his night. 

Surprisingly, they laid there until morning, with Moony grooming Padfoot every now and again by licking his fur and nibbling the rough parts to leave only smooth fur, and making sure Prongs was okay by looking after the wound the best he could, feeling guilty that he had caused one of his pack mates serious pain.

When they woke up in the morning, Remus was curled up around James and they were all naked, having just fallen asleep as animals due to the calmness of the night. Sirius got up first and tried not to be offended by the fact that his boyfriend was not wrapped around him like usual, and was successful in that endeavour when he found James’ back covered in blood. That reminded him to check his side, which only had a small circular scar now after how much it had been tended to last night. He nudged Remus onto his back and started to panic when he saw the massively deep cut across his chest, still dripping with blood.

He quickly shook awake James, who stood up and started panicking immediately “Come on we need to get him to the shack so Pomfrey can see him immediately. Oh, god we should have been here from the start and it never would have happened.” As James continued on, Sirius picked up Remus and cradled him close to his chest, getting covered in blood in the process but carrying on to the shack which was only a few meters away. He quickly got Remus up the stairs and onto the shack’s only bed, tears filling his eyes as he realised just how slow Remus’ breathing had gotten. He showed no signs of consciousness as Sirius laid him down on top of the covers and stroked his hair. “James, go and get my… your wand and I’ll do the best I can for him, quick!” He looked down at the gash across Remus’ chest helplessly and kept stroking his hair, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, ignoring the slight twinge of pain from his side. “You’re right, Remus. This was all a stupid idea and we shouldn’t have never even considered it. God knows you’re always right, Love. I am so sorry I let this happen to you, I won’t do it again, I swear. You just have to give me another chance. Can you do that? Can you just hang on a little longer? For me?” Sirius tried not to cry as he watched the slow rise and fall of Remus’ chest but never saw any other movement from the boy at all. No indication that he could sense Sirius in any way.

James burst into the room with his own uniform, which he passed to Sirius and Sirius’, which he started putting on. Sirius pulled the wand out from James’ cloak and cast a few quick healing charms on Remus, which would have taken most of the pain away and made the large cut heal up a little but not much. The fact that he could not do more for the boy was killing him but he needed to get ready so Remus could be taken in the hands of someone who could. He put James’ uniform on as quickly as possible after wiping away Remus’ blood on his chest on the bed covers and left the room, making sure to kiss Remus one last time, because he couldn’t stop him, and dragging James with him to the escape tunnel back to Hogwarts. “I hope he’s going to be okay. What if there’s an infection and it gets worse? What if he’s dying? What if Pomfrey forgets this time and Remus is left to bleed out? Should I have stayed with him? God, I should go back-“

“Sirius, no. He is in perfectly capable and professional hands right now. You know how much Pomfrey favours Remus, after all he tried to keep us out of trouble and what more could a teacher or nurse want? He’ll be fine like he always is. He’s had worse wounds and you know it so just calm down and head back with me. We can go straight to the hospital wing after breakfast.” 

Sirius nodded and followed James back to the castle, not even bothering to change his uniform before going to breakfast. There, they saw Peter, sitting in his usual space and sat down in the new arrangement they had to make sure there was no suspicion caused. “Pete, where the fuck were you last night, hm?” Sirius whispered harshly from where he sat next to Peter. 

“Well, excuse me but I was there with Remus just before the transformation and when neither of you showed he forced me to leave because he would end up killing me on my own for fun, because I’m just a rat’” he whispered back, just as hostile.

Sirius seemed to think this was an acceptable enough answer and hummed in acceptance before grabbing an apple from the middle of he table, when he spotted Lily walking in and remembered what he told James last night. James seemed to remember it too, if the love-struck gaze he was sending her way was anything to go by. “So Evans,” he said to her as she sat down, “rumour has it that you’re warming up to me, and I hate to be the one to ask but what can I say I’m brave at heart and I am willing to do things for the greater good. So, is it true? Have you finally realised what you’ve been missing in your life is a big dork with glasses and messy hair?” He smirked as he watched her blush grow along with her anger. 

She looked at Sirius, as he pushed up his glasses and waited for her answer, not one to back down from a challenge. “Listen, I will go on one date with you, all right? Next trip to Hogsmeade I will allow you to follow me around without threatening a restraining order, understood? Good. Fine. Marvellous.” She said and then turned back to her own friendship group who were talking and giggling about something, probably James and Sirius, making James stare at her in disbelief and then back at Sirius. 

“But how? You have my face still. She’s never said yes to me before!”

“Ah, James that is because you don’t have the magic touch that makes the ladies swoon. Looks are only the half of it. It’s the game you really need, that’s what catches ‘em.”

“Oh, come on how would you know? You’ve never once dated a woman!”

“Wow, want to say that a little louder? I don’t think they heard you over there in China!”

“Sorry, sorry….” James said, lowering his voice, “but I don’t see why it has to be such a secret between you two”

Sirius sighed and in an equally quiet voice replied, “James, if we told everyone, there would be hordes of people gathering around us and saying ‘aww’ or simply threatening us because we love each other. I don’t want Remus to be subject to all of the questioning that would follow and neither does he. It is annoying of course, that I can’t hold his hand down the corridor, that I can’t kiss him when he pulls that little adorable small, or that I can’t just refer to him as my boyfriend when I’m introducing him. Don’t you think it kills me that when I introduce us to people, and I have say ‘my friend Remus’ and see his face drop a little every time? Because it does. Do you not think it kills me when we go to Hogsmeade and see every other couple around us having fun and not having a care in the world, while I can’t even kiss him on the cheek? I can’t stand it. But that’s just the way it has to be for now, James. Hushed words and stolen kisses are all I can give him right now and I’m thankful that I can have even that much, because I love him James. I love him enough that I’m willing to wait as long as it takes for me to take him out in public and snog him right there in the street, without a care like those other couples. However that is not going to happen in a boarding school where I would have to see said witnesses every day and be harassed for it.”

James was surprised at the sudden, hushed outburst and blinked slowly at Sirius, who blushed slightly and looked away. “I’m sorry I never realised how much it affected you. I wish I could help out.”

“Well, you can’t so lets just move on, okay? Hurry up and finish whatever it is you’re eating because the sooner you stop filling my body with crap, the sooner we get to go see Remus.” James nodded at this and eat one mouthful before declaring he wasn’t really going to be able to eat anymore and getting up with Sirius so they could both head to the infirmary together.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? I mean, you got pretty riled up just now.”

“James, please. You’re my best friend. My brother. You know that if I wanted to talk about it with anyone, it would be you, okay? I’d come to you sooner than my own family, and I know that isn’t saying much but it’s true. It doesn’t bother me as much that I can’t touch Remus in public, because I can do it any other time, it’s even a bit exciting sometimes, to just pull him into a broom closet and… yeah. It’s more why I can’t that irritates me, you know? I love him. The same way you love Lily. Maybe if I had loved Lily it would be easier, because let’s face it mate, you over me? There’s no competition. But, I would rather die than see myself with anyone but Remus, but people just can’t accept that. If word got to my family that I was dating Remus, God knows what would happen. Remember in first year, when I was in denial of being gay and me and Moony basically tried to make each other jealous 24/7, and I had my first girlfriend? God, I can’t even remember her name. Hailey, Hannah, Harley?”

“Holly.”

“Yeah, maybe. Anyway, when my mother found out she was a... not a pure blood, she got Holly removed from Hogwarts. I don’t know how, because Dumbledore would never allow it, but it happened. Nobody spoke of her after that. Everyone thought she’d gotten sick or just transferred but I knew.”

James looked at Sirius with a look of concern. “You never told me.”

“I didn’t want to admit to being the reason a perfectly nice girl was refused a magical education. Do you understand though, James? I can’t do that to Remus. It’s bad enough to my parents that they think I’m bisexual. They can’t even accept that I’m gay, probably picking out my future wife as we speak. But imagine if they knew that I was gay and in love with a half-blood, dirt poor werewolf. I’ve wanted to tell them for ages now, but in all honestly, I’m scared Jamie.”

This was not the first time Sirius had opened up to James about his parents, but it was the first time he’d talked to him about being gay. It’s not that they avoided it but it wasn’t an issue for either of them so there was no need for it to be discussed. “Sirius, I know you’re scared and that’s perfectly okay. And I know Remus understands that too. And, as much as you don’t want to admit it, they’re not your family. We are. Me, Remus and even Peter. You’re welcome to come and live with me at any point Sirius, my parents love you like their own son. They know you’re gay. In fact you told them before you told me.” Sirius laughed a little at that, prompting James to finish his little speech, “So you know they’d gladly take you in, and think of all the mischief we could plan together if we lived in the same house?”

“Yeah you’re right.”

Before they knew it, their little walk had brought them to the infirmary and they walked in and headed straight for Remus’ usual bed, finding him lying there, completely motionless. Sirius sat on the chair closest to Remus and James sat down next to him. “Sirius, he’ll be okay.”

Sirius sniffed a little and turned to James, grasping Remus’ hand. “I know, but I shouldn’t have forgotten. He’s going to be mad at me, and I deserve it. I should have been there and he wouldn’t have hurt himself this bad.”

“We were there, we were just late. It wasn’t your fault that this happened.”

“As much as I appreciate that, James, it’s not helping.”

James took that as his queue to leave, knowing that only Remus would be able to make Sirius feel better. As he was leaving the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey spotted him and stopped him before he left “Black, has something happened between you and Lupin? You normally stay with him when he’s in here, and he was calling your name this morning in his sleep. Not sure why, but it seemed like he was upset. He kept mumbling about having ‘bit Sirius’ and ‘bleeding’. Are you okay?” She asked cautiously. He’d almost forgotten that Moony had bit Sirius yesterday, thinking him to be James.

“I have no idea what he’s talking about, really. I have to get to lessons now if you don’t mind. James says he’ll stay here with Remus for a while, and I’ll bring them their work so no worried.” James said quickly and rushed to the transfiguration classroom before Poppy could question him further. She just shrugged and went to check on Remus, seeing the actual Sirius holding Remus’ hand but looking confused because it was James’ body, which Sirius seemed to have forgotten. 

Out in the corridor, James was stopped unexpectedly by a younger slytherin that he didn’t recognise at first. He stopped when his arm was grabbed by no one other than Regulus Black. “Sirius, please. I know you don’t trust me but please listen.” James looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he had never heard him use the word ‘please’ in his life but decided to hear him out, Sirius didn’t hate his brother after all, and James thought that if it was just some insult then it better he take it than Sirius himself. 

“What is it, Reg?”

“Sirius, I-I don’t know how, but mum and father know about you and the Lupin boy. They’re planning on having you go home to talk about it so they can find out if it’s true. They told me not to tell you so that you couldn’t prepare any lies, but I don’t want them to hurt you, Sirius. I don’t hate you, really. Don’t tell them I told you though, please.”

James was taken aback by the kindness that the boy was showing. He was known to be the favourite and the one that would definitely be the heir of the House of Black, and he was risking it all for the brother that he parents hated. The brother he was told to avoid and not be like and hate. “Thank you Regulus, so much. I won’t tell them, I swear.” James needed to tell Sirius right now, but just as he turned around he noticed an owl coming towards him with a small bag that dropped into his hand. He opened the bag and let what was in it fall into his hand. It was just a small metal pressed locket with the black crest on it. As he made contact with it, however, he felt himself being pulled from his reality and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of a very angry looking Orion and Walburga Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if I've done something wrong or if you liked it :)


	7. Chapter 7

James stood completely still in the middle of the room as he was inspected by the other two. Nobody spoke for a long while as they all just looked at each other. Finally, James broke the silence as it got too overbearing for him. “Is there actually a reason I’m here, or did you just fancy a good old fashioned stare-down, because if so, I’m totally game. Never lost one yet.” 

He was surprised to see Sirius’ mother send him the dirtiest look he had ever seen her give. Sure, Sirius told him how bad she was, but around James, she had always at least tried to not look like a complete bitch all the time. Which clearly must have been hard for her. She got up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. “Sirius, this is not the time for joking. This is a serious matter and it needs to be dealt with right now.” James cradled the side of his face with his hand as he looked at her with shock and waited for her to continue, not daring to say another word, lest he be struck again. “We have heard from a certain source that you have been having homosexual tendencies. We have been informed that you are in a relationship with one of your ‘friends’ at Hogwarts. Is this true Sirius?” James did not answer, still looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights. “If it is then I will have no choice but to remove you from that school. Have you transferred to Durmstrang like I should have originally.”

This seemed to drag James out of whatever dream world he’d entered. “No! No it’s not true. You know me better than anyone, Mother. How could I dare date another boy?” As James said it, he could feel the guilt starting to rise up in him. It should be Sirius doing this, and he couldn’t do anything for him. He knew that Sirius was going to tell his parents but in his own time, and James couldn’t do that for him. Unfortunately, Sirius’ mother didn’t seem to like that explanation and hit him again, on the other side of his face. James never realised just how bad it was for Sirius, they didn’t even have solid evidence and were prepared to believe this ‘source’ over their own son.

“Liar!” she shouted, “you are a disgrace to this family. Not only do you dress up and act like a muggle, or not only are you a filthy pouf, but now you’re a liar?” She looked positively livid as she was staring him down, almost daring him to speak back. When he didn’t do so immediately, she pulled out her wand and set a cruciatus curse on James who collapsed instantly on the floor and started writhing in pain. It seemed to spread through him slowly and soon, his head was pounding and all of his body was tensing up and it felt like he was being squeezed too tightly all over, making him need to gasp for breath every now again as his chest constricted.

“STOP, PLEASE STOP!” He pleaded, as loud as he could. She stopped the pain and immediately his body sagged with relief but then he looked up at her. With tears almost spilling out of his eyes, he decided to tell the truth, but not in the way that Walburga was expecting. “I’m not in a relationship with anyone right now,” he said weakly, almost tiredly after being subject to the unwarranted punishment, “but I have, in fact, just guaranteed a date with a lovely red-head from my year. This source, I can only imagine, is a one Severus Snape, am I right?” Her mouth pursed, giving James the answer he needed, “well, you just ask him how long he’s been in love with Lily Evans. Then you’ll find out why he’s so eager to crush my name.” He winced as he tried to sit up again, looking at both of them with hatred and fear. 

Orion got up and walked over to the boy he thought was his son. How he could even call him that was beyond James. Nobody treated their family like this, it was cruel and unjust. James thought that maybe though, Sirius’ father would be the one to help him up, to tell her that he’d had enough. The thought was quickly diminished, however, as he simply walked over to James, ignored the hopeful look on his face and pushed him back to the ground with his foot. He then kicked him in the gut and left him there to curl up on himself “Don’t speak unless spoken to. How many times must I tell you, Sirius? Manners cost nothing.”

Even after everything, James thought, they were still willing to beat him up. He had confirmed that the allegations against him were not true and still he was forced to endure pain at the hands of his own father. James just nodded and stayed silent until Orion told him to get to his room. He was to be locked away without contact to his friends for a week. No school. No friends. Nothing. He had wanted to protest but he didn’t want to give himself away. If he did, then Sirius would only get it 2 times as hard. Cautiously, he stood up and walked to the staircase, wobbling as he did so, but trying to still walk straight, trying not to let go of his last bit of pride. He trudged up the stairs, avoiding looking back at Sirius’ parents and went to Sirius room, softly closing the door behind him and collapsing onto the floor into tears he’d been holding back as soon as he was inside. 

He could still feel his entire body throbbing with pain and dreaded thinking of how much worse it would be if he had told the truth about Sirius to them. He managed to drag himself to the bed and just laid as still as he possibly could so it wouldn’t hurt as much, and thought about how long Sirius had had to go through this for it to seem like a quick, normal interaction in their family. He understood now why he didn’t exactly want his family to know about Remus, and he understood just how much he needed him. As he was reminiscing, he felt his consciousness slowly slip away from him as his silent sobs became less harsh, and his vision faded to black as he slowly passed out from pain.

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, Regulus didn’t know what to do. After seeing his brother disappear in front of him, he went to infirmary to find the Lupin boy, figuring that he should know about this too since he was involved and he might be able to save Sirius. He walked in to find James Potter holding Remus’ hand and walked over angrily, slapping their hands apart, earning a glare from who he thought was James. “He belongs to my brother, Potter! I’ll tell him, you know?”

“Whatever you little brat, what do you want?” Sirius asked, annoyed.

“I need to talk to him,” Regulus pointed to Remus, ”alone.”

“He’s clearly not awake and prepared to talk to anybody right now!” Sirius almost shouted. 

“Fine! When he wakes up, tell him that Sirius is at my parents’ house because they know he’s a pouf with him” he pointed to Remus again, “and they’re mad about it.” Regulus looked up at Sirius with barely concealed fear. “I think they’re going to hurt him, and I think Lupin might be able to help. I don’t want them to hurt him, Potter, and if anything happens to him, I’m going to blame you!”

Sirius was surprised by the amount of bravery and care shown by his brother, who usually ignored him or just glared at him. He was almost over come with happiness, had it not been ruined by the thought of James being confronted by his parents. “Reg I never… I thought you… thank you. I’ll make sure that he knows.” At this, Regulus nodded and walked away, leaving Sirius in a blind panic and pacing up and down at the side of Remus’ bed, muttering to himself about James.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and watched Sirius from the bed, hearing James’ name being repeated over and over again. With all the strength he could muster he said, “I just want you to know that me and James have grown distant over our affair, so there’s no reason for you to worry, if that’s why you’re pacing.” Sirius stopped at the sound of Remus’ voice and all but launched himself at the bed into a tight hug, to which Remus winced. He didn’t have the heart to pull Sirius away though. This whole body switching thing was really bugging him, and as much as he joked, he really did love Sirius and didn’t like seeing him so wound up over small things.

He stroked his hair, like he always did when Sirius was upset, and said to him softly, “it’s all going to be okay, you know? I did a little bit of research on my own, because lord knows I can’t trust you two with anything. I bet you looked in the restricted section, didn’t you? Looked in a book that only told you it was for criminals to use? I bet it was because you were looking at an illegal book on how to get away with things, because that’s just what you do. Well, I knew you would do that. And I saw you, because I also nicked off, but I looked at some actual potion books in the normal library. This thing you took, it’s a very popular potion, and there are many accounts of people having used it. It’s supposed to wear off after about 3 days after ingestion, so it should all be okay by tomorrow. You’ll be in your smokin’ body and James will be back in his too. Please don’t beat yourself up about it Sirius,” he kissed him softly on the head, the first kiss since the whole thing had started, “everyone makes mistakes. Granted this isn’t an easy one to fix but, we’ll get through it, yeah?” Remus took Sirius’ face in his hands and frowned when he saw tears streaming down his face. He had been so wrapped up in trying to comfort Sirius he’d not noticed that he’d started sobbing right onto him. He took James’ glasses off and put them on the bedside table as they began to steam up. “Sirius, Love, what’s wrong?”

“It’s James, Remus. He’s with my parents right now, probably getting beat up because they found out. I don’t know how, but they found out. They know I’m with you, and James is going to get punished for it. I don’t know what to do, Remus. It’s terrible and I feel awful and I’m so selfish because I still don’t want to not be with you because I love you so much and it’s not fair! We need to get James back and we need to save him and-“

Sirius stopped talking as he felt Remus shift and stand up, taking a deep breath as he did so. He reached a hand out to try and get hi to lie back down. “Remus-“ 

“No!” Remus shouted, making Sirius pull his hand back. Remus’ face softened but his eyes were still furious “Sirius, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at your fucking parents. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. It stops now. You do not deserve what they do to you, and as much as you don’t want to hear it, something needs to be done. We’re going to see Dumbledore, and you’re telling him everything. Now.”

“Can’t you just stay here? I’ll go I promise, but last night was particularly hard on you. I mean I was… I was late, and you had already nearly killed yourself somehow, and-“ Remus could tell that a new round of tears was about to begin and took Sirius’ hand in his own. 

 

“I am perfectly fine. I’ve had worse, honestly. Nothing’s broken I’ve just lost a little blood that’s all. Got a new scar for the collection. I’ll be all right, but you need to go and tell Dumbledore everything, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius sniffed and kissed Remus lightly, who allowed it before he settled back down and watched Sirius leave for Dumbledore’s office. 

“I swear to god I’ll not make it past Hogwarts with those two.” Remus shook his head as he swung his feet over the bed, ignoring the giant cut on his chest, having gotten used to the pain this just felt like a dull ache. “If you want something done, do it yourself I guess.” Remus moved to the chair with his uniform folded neatly on it and got ready as quickly and quietly as he could, not wanting to catch the attention of Madame Pomfrey so he could leave in peace. After he managed to shuffle out from the infirmary, he went straight to the dorms for his wand and then ran to the tunnels that led to Hogsmeade, where he could find a fireplace that would get him into Sirius’ house. 

He didn’t know what made him act so impulsively, but he had a feeling it was because it was only a day after the full moon and Moony hadn’t gotten his chance to run, so he was wreaking havoc in Remus’ head. He was driving Remus’ instincts as he ran as fast he could to Hogsmeade so he couldn’t be stopped. He needed to protect Sirius. His mate. His love. It was his responsibility to make sure nothing happened to him. Him and James had sworn back in first year when they saw the first bruise that they would look after him, and Moony had sworn that he’d protect them both and now they were both in danger. First priority was taken care of, Sirius was okay, but he needed James back. Without him, Sirius would be distraught. Without James, Sirius only had Remus and Peter, who could do nothing for him like James could. Remus wasn’t jealous of James, rather thankful, that he could provide Sirius with what he wanted and what he needed when Remus couldn’t, and James was thankful to Remus for exactly the same reason. They were a family, and family protected each other, which is what Remus thought to himself as he rushed to the nearest floo he could find and shouted out Sirius’ infamous address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did not expect to make this that dark, but it will have a happy ending. Or will it? We'll see...


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Sirius reached Dumbledore’s office, he was out of breath and more panicked than when he left. He had used the time it took to get from the infirmary to here to mull over just how much danger James was actually in, and it terrified him. He knew his parents. He knew that they would not hold back had they found out even the smallest detail of his relationship with Remus. Hopefully, they had no evidence, at least then James could maybe be spared the worst of it. By now they had probably already beaten him up, or tortured him, leaving that as his last memory before putting him in lock down to think about what would happen if he lied. Dear god, he hoped James had lied, which he probably had. James had become a very good liar over the years, something he was both oddly proud and ashamed of at the same time. Without knocking, Sirius burst intot he office, finding the headmaster sitting patiently at this desk, as if he were waiting for him. 

“Sir, something terrible happened, you have to help me-“

“Mr Black, please calm down. Take a seat. Take a breath. Then, tell me what happened. Slowly.”

Sirius nodded and sat down , then looked at Dumbledore. “How did you know I was me?” Sirius punctuated his question with a push up of James’ glasses. The man just smiled and shook head, telling Sirius it didn’t mater and that he should just continue on with his story. 

“Me and James wanted to do this amazing prank and to do it we had to be not us so we took a potion that would change us but we didn’t exactly know what it would do. Anyway, turns out it switched our minds or whatever, and I got stuck in here while he got stuck in my body and-“ Sirius paused, stopping himself from telling the Headmaster that he knew about Remus’ lycanthropy because then he’d have to admit to illegally turning into a dog and he couldn’t handle the punishment for that just yet. He realised that the only way to make the pause seem acceptable would be to admit something he would find hard to admit. “Uh… well I’m…” Sirius found that it was actually harder to admit out loud to someone that was not that close to him. James new everything about him, was his family, and even he’d had to force it out of Sirius. He wouldn’t have told him at all had he not found Sirius with his head between Remus’ legs on a desk in an empty classroom during lunch one time. Sirius swallowed, no pun intended, and looked back at Dumbledore, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m gay. Very much so, and Remus Lupin is my… boyfriend,” he could feel his face heating up, uncharacteristic on James’ face, “and well I couldn’t tell my parents that for obvious reasons. I’ve let them think that I’m bisexual so that I can at least have a wife in the future but I just can’t because I love Remus, damn it! And, anyway, someone told my parents about us and now they’ve got James held captive at their house because they believe that he’s me and they’re going to hurt him and I need your help. Please.” 

The look on Dumbledore’s face was a look of sympathy that Sirius hated seeing. It was the look James and Peter gave him when they found out about his family life. It was the look Regulus gave him when he was sent to his room after being beaten. It was the look that told him people felt sorry for him, but he didn’t want or need that. It was a look that Remus never gave him. Remus always looked at him with understanding, because he knew pain, and he never pitied Sirius, not even once. Not even when he thought that’s what he wanted. When he told Remus about his parents and what they did to him, Remus didn’t look at him with pity or remorse. He took his face in his hands and looked at him with love and care and slight anger. He closed his eyes and kissed him and wiped away his tears. He held Sirius until he stopped crying and pressed kisses all over his face until he smiled, to which Remus smiled back and told him that he deserved better, that he was perfect and wonderful and amazing and above else, he was good. Coming from someone with pity in their eyes, this would mean nothing to Sirius, but from Remus, who looked at him with adoration and honesty, it meant the world. If he had to pinpoint the moment he knew for certain he had fallen in love with Remus Lupin, it was that night. 

“Sirius, I understand what you’re going through and I will do all that I can to help you. I cannot and will not stand for one of my students being tortured for something as trivial as this. We will need to contact the ministry so that justice can be given to you from your parents, but first we need to get into your parents house and take James Potter back so he can be attended to in the school’s infirmary.”

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore and blinked slowly. “Sir, did you just tell me to illegally break in to my house to free my best friend?”

“Of course not, at least not alone. Take that Peter boy with you. Also, don’t forget to use the cloak. Wouldn’t want you getting caught right away now, would we?”

Sirius just slowly nodded in shock, and left the office to retrieve Peter, heading towards the dorms as quickly as he could. He ran straight past the infirmary in his haste, planning on telling Remus about everything when he got back. 

When he finally reached the dorms, he headed straight to James’ trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak, then dragged Peter out his bed and explained everything to him on the way down to the secret tunnels to Hogsmeade so they could find a fireplace to get them to Sirius’ house. 

\--------

Remus fell out of the old-fashioned fire place with about as much as grace as a bull in a china shop. Not being used to travelling like a wizard, he was not trained in how to stay standing when being engulfed in harmless flamed and spewed out of a fire, so naturally he fell straight to the floor. At the feet of Sirius’ parents, who he knew where not going to take this whole breaking and entering thing lightly. This was confirmed, Remus thought, by the fact that he was hoisted up by his collar and forced to stand face to face with a man he had come to despise in every sense of the word, Orion Black.

“I suppose it’s you, isn’t it? You’re the one who has corrupted my son.” Orion pushed Remus back and into the wall with the accusation. “We were waiting to see if you were foolish enough to come. To try and save your ‘boyfriend’,” Orion spit on Remus’ shoes at the word, as if it were somehow personally offending to him, “well, the fact you came only proves our theory, and now you’ll both be punished. I can’t say much for you and whether you’ll come out of it alive, but Sirius. Well, I can tell you for certain that he will not come unscathed.” Remus felt his blood boil at the threat and tried to keep his instincts under control. “He’s going to be stripped and tortured. We’ll use curses and dark magic. Even go as far as to beat him with our bare hands as you wat-“ he didn’t get to finish the sentence as Remus brought his hand up and punched him square in the face. He heard something crack on contact, and could feel his knuckles burning but took pleasure in the blood running from Sirius’ father’s nose. He used one hand to cradle his face while brought up the other to punch Remus back, but he caught it before he hit him, werefolf reflexes and all that, and delivered a swift punch to the man’s gut. 

From the other side of the room, Walburga watched in horror as her husband bent over in pain. Quickly she drew out her wand and flicked it at Remus, causing his back to arch as he felt the pain start to envelop him, but he refused to let it take over before he got James out of here. He quickly straightened himself out, holding his hand to his stomach, where he could feel the deep wound from yesterday starting to re-open. He could feel the blood gushing through his shirt and into his hand by the time he reached the stairs, where he promptly fell down onto one leg and cried out in pain, but determined to save his pack, he stood up again, to the disappointment and astonishment of both Sirius’ parents. The initial shock of being hit so hard had worn off Orion, it seemed, as he all but ran at Remus and punched him in the side of the face multiple times, until Remus toppled over again, already having bruises form on his cheek, and a bust lip. The spell was still active too and he could feel every part of his body trying to battle it as he once again stood up and let his instinct take over. 

He stood up , ignoring the pain the best he could, and delivered one final hit to Orion who stumbled back and fell over a table, knocking his head and laying still on the floor, unconscious. Remus’ mostly golden eyes flicked to Sirius’ mother who stood looking at Remus in fear, until she delivered another curse o him that seemed to double the pain, and he reached a hand into his cloak to grab his wand, casting an expelliamus on Walburga as quickly as he could and ran up the stairs as soon as the wand left her hand. The running caused his body to spasm and he barged into Sirius’ room without warning, finding James in the corner of the room on an armchair, who got up and ran to Remus immediately. “Remus what the hell happened to you?”

“Prongs, we need to... we need to go.” Remus managed to gasp out, slowly loosing consciousness at the sight of his pack mate being safe. He tried his hardest to stay awake though, as James moved quickly to help him stand and shifted most of Remus; weight onto him and they walked out into the hallway, finding a furious looking Walburga and Orion Black pointing their wands at them from the other end. Instinctively, Remus used his last bit of energy to move in front of James as he heard the start of the worst unforgivable curse leave the mouths of the two. 

To James, everything seemed to have slowed down then. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears and his face go white when Remus stepped in front of him. He could see the small flickers of magic starting to formulate on the end of the wands facing them. He tried to push Remus down, but he was too strong, and he wouldn’t budge for James. He distantly heard shouting and that’s when he was snapped out of his moment. 

Sirius suddenly appeared and knocked his father down by running into him, Peter following behind him, who quickly stole the wand from Sirius’ mother’s hand. Remus, finally seeing his pack all together, lost his battle with keeping awake, and fell, with James catching him, watching him helplessly as he still poured blood from his chest and face. Peter held back Sirius parents as best as he could while Sirius got up from his father, taking his wand with him as he rushed to Remus, not even trying to hold back his raw emotion at the state Remus was in. He pushed James out of the way, not meaning to be cruel, and dropped to his knees, pulling Remus close to his chest and cradling him as he lie unresponsive and barely breathing. He turned his face to his parents and shouted, “This is your fucking fault. You call me the abomination of the family, the shameful one, the disgusting one, the embarrassing, misbehaved one, yet you’re completely prepared to kill a teenager because he wanted to stop the one he loved from dying or being tortured? You’re the monsters here, not him! I hate this family, and I always have and always will. He’s the only family I need. Him and James. The only family I want.”

Sirius’ parents were confused by who they thought was James’ outburst, and then it all clicked into place. His mother stepped forward first, “So you’re Sirius then? Well, let me tell you it doesn’t matter what you look like or what you do, you will always be a disgrace and-“

“I think you’ll find madam, that the only disgraceful one here, is you.” Dumbledore’s voice cut her off, as he came into the room with ministry officials trailing behind him. “Now, if you’d be so kind as to follow these men without disturbance we’ll see who exactly is at fault here.”

“Oh, the great Albus Dumbledore. You think you can come into my home, insult my wife, and take me away to the ministry? Why you must be delusional you old-“

Dumbledore clicked his fingers and soon there were no words or empty threats running from Orion’s mouth as he was dragged away by the wizards that had accompanied Dumbledore to the house. He turned towards the boys, and found Sirius still sobbing and holding Remus tightly close to him, with James laying a comforting hand on Sirius’ shoulder, and Peter doing the same to the other side. He walked up to the boys and told them gently that they needed to let Remus go to the hospital, to which Sirius nodded and let the men take Remus away, trailing behind them as they did so. He also told Peter to go back to the school via floo while he told off Sirius and James, which Peter was all too eager to escape.

The Headmaster kept pace with Sirius and James as they walked alongside each other. “Boys, I hope you know that I cannot possibly say that any of you are smart for what you have done. You were reckless and stupid and foolish, and it could have ended up much worse, if Remus where not so fiercely protective of you two. However, I must say that I’ve never been more proud of a group of students as I have you. For it is not our mistakes that define us, but rather how we deal with them. Mr Black, you are welcome to stay at the school over the next holidays, but I imagine that Mr Potter is all too keen to have you settled in with your new family, am I right?” 

“More right than you’ve ever been, Sir”

“Right then, I’ll leave you boys too it, should I? Just know that I’ll be wanting you back on Monday next week,” Dumbledore said with a smile and a wink, as he seemed to disappear. It was only the that the boys realised that they had been apparated to St. Mungos along with the other medi-wizards and Remus, who they took directly to a hospital bed and prepared for surgery to close up the wound on his chest, leaving James and Sirius in the waiting room, telling them they’d be allowed in when he was out and feeling better.

James and Sirius sat in relative silence for a long time, but it wasn’t awkward. They were at a point in their friendship where just being there physically was a comfort to one another. Then Sirius broke the silence, getting up and pacing, because he was too anxious to be sitting in silence and over thinking what had happened to Remus. “James, I really appreciate that you’d do this for me. I honestly can’t describe how grateful I am that you could accept me into your home and your family.” 

“Sirius, you’ve always been my family, and you always will be. Nothing you do will ever change that. Besides I can’t imagine you’ll be living with us too long, I mean you’ll be jumping to move in with Remus as soon as you can into your perfect little flat in London, and don’t you dare say you wouldn’t dream of leaving me because it’s all you’ve talked about for two years straight. Right down to the very last detail about your tiny kitchen with a little microwave and a big soft rug with mysterious stains on it in front of the archaic fireplace…”

Sirius laughed at that, remembering just how much he’d gone off on one imagining his and Remus’ future life together. He’d even gotten names for their imaginary kids and painted every wall, decided where the furniture came from, what careers they would drift in and out of, how they would spend their time, and laughed at how ridiculous it all was. Not the life with Remus, because that was still happening, one way or another, but the fact that he thought he could plan their life out. Everything about them was spontaneous and exciting and new and he didn’t want it any other way. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what life was going to be like with Remus because he didn’t have to, he was actually going to get to live his dream. For the first time in his life, everything was perfect, and he was sure that it was all going to be okay. “Aww come here you big flaming poof.” Sirius turned to find James giving him a hug, realising he voiced his thoughts out loud, and hugged James back, relaxing into the embrace, he really was going to be okay.

As he pulled back, he looked at James and almost laughed with happiness. “James, thank you. So much.”

“You’re welcome, Sirius, honestly. Now don’t get too emotional with me you know I can’t handle all of the se girly feelings.”

“Oh, please. Who cried when Lily told them they had rubbish hair, ho yeah that would be you. And I’m the flaming poof.”

“Um, who threw a tantrum when they a got tear in their favourite shirt?”

“Hey that’s not fair! It was a damn good shirt and you ripped it on purpose, I saw the mischievous glint in your eye you just wanted to destroy my happiness.”

“I did no such thing! How could it my fault anyway, I-“

“Ahem.” The throat clearing of one of Remus’ doctors interrupted them. “You’ll be glad to know that he’s perfectly fine. Lost quite a bit of blood but doing really well as far as these things go. He is under mild pain medication, nothing that would alter his state of mind, but just a numbing agent. It’ll help him to heal quicker as well as stop the pain to a certain extent, and the swelling in his face has gone down as a result of the medication too. Unfortunately, he isn’t awake yet, and I wouldn’t recommend waking him up, so you’ll just have to wait it out I’m afraid. If you follow me, you’ll be able to see him just this way.”

The doctor led them through a few corridors to a singular hospital room where he wished them well and left to deal with his other patients. As soon as Sirius saw Remus, he was at his side in record time, holding his hand and sighing in relief that he was okay, and doing really well. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead then sat down on the bed, still holding Remus’ hand. “I think I might take a quick nap too, but you need to stay here, James, You know, just in case. I don’t want to be waking up 50 miles away somewhere while you and your body are with my sweet Remus, there’s no knowing what you’d do to him.”

“You’re right Padfoot, I wouldn’t be able to resist myself. The wounded and bedridden that’s my absolute weakness.”

“I knew there was something off about you. Kinky bastard”

“What can say? At least I don’t lie.”

Both of them laughed, but soon Sirius stayed true to his word and drifted off holding Remus’ hand so James sat in the other chair in the room, also falling asleep in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be them finally getting their own bodies back, it's nearly over :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the Remus/Sirius smutty bit so just beware

Remus slept through the day, and didn’t wake up until it was dark. When de did finally open his eyes, he looked down to see himself holding James’ hand and sighed. He didn’t know whether he wanted to wake up Sirius, let go of his hand or just pretend he wasn’t awake so he didn’t have to deal with it at all. In the end, he argued that he was a Gryffindor and he had to do what needed to be done. He gently shook his hand in hopes of stirring the other boy, hoping that when he was awake, he could wake up James on the other side of his bed. However, he seemed to have forgotten exactly why he was there, and as soon as he moved, he felt a small stabbing sensation go through his arm, which made it spasm and jerk Sirius out of his sleep. “Have a good rest did you, Sirius?”

He and the other boy looked at each other for a while before, “how many times do I have to tell you, Remus? I’m not Sirius!” Remus’ eyes widened and for a second he almost felt like kissing James in happiness, but then he remembered someone else who would appreciate it much more, and turned to look at Sirius, who was still fast asleep in the chair on the other side of the room. 

Remus got up and went to the bathroom before anything else, desperate times and all that, and brushed his teeth with the things provided for him in the bathroom, then washed his face while looking in the mirror. His face was red and black and blue with bruises, especially over the left side, where he had been hit repeatedly. He frowned and looked away, noticing a little package on the floor, wrapped neatly with a string and a small note reading ‘I slipped in to wish you well and bring you some clothes, but you were all sleeping so I left them here for you. I know you’ll be the first awake because you always are, it’s like your routine is burned into your memory. Anyway, I’ll see you later, and get better soon, love Lily x’ He untied the package and found a pair of white boxers, how Lily got those he’ll never (and doesn’t want to) know, a pair of loose fitting khaki shorts that Lily had gotten him last year, with a little Gryffindor lion sown into the pocket, and one of his favourite of Sirius’ shirts. God, he loved Lily. 

When he took off the hospital gown and put on the boxers and short he turned to the mirror and saw how bad all of his new injuries looked all together. The massive gash across his chest was wide and sore looking. His body was littered with new cuts and bruises and though none of them where bleeding, they still looked terrible. He looked worse than he felt though, so he just shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head, loving the bagginess and smell of Sirius that lingered on it, not that he’d ever tell him that. 

Finally, when Remus came out of the bathroom, James’ smile looked like it was going to split his face as he reached forward and enveloped Remus in a hug, to which Remus responded immediately and hugged back, despite the slight twinge in his muscles when he did so. For him, it was easily bearable. James pulled away from the hug and then stepped back and gave Remus a disappointed look, which he had not expected. “Remus John Lupin,” oh here we go, “how dare you do that to me? I was absolutely worried sick about you, and so was Sirius! Can you imagine what we would have done if you’d died?” Remus shook his head before James continued, “no, I didn’t think so. Yes. What we did was stupid, but what you did was equally so, if not worse. At least we knew we would live after the damn prank. You mean so much to us Moony, and I think you need to know that. I almost lost one of my best friends because you were reckless and stupid. But, if you hadn’t done what you did, it would probably be Sirius stuck there right now instead of me. In fact if you hadn’t been put into danger, he would never have left his parents, so all in all I guess I should thank you. But that in no way condones what you did and I still think it was stupid.”

Remus looked up at James and tried to supress a grin. “Yes, mother.”

“You cheeky little bastard!” James said as he ruffled Remus’ hair.

Remus laughed, which is what broke Sirius out of his sleep. He didn’t really look the best he had after a nap. His mouth had gone dry from being open and snoring because of James, and he had red marks on his cheek where it had been pressed against the leather of his chair. His eyes were slightly blood shot and his hair was messy, yet was still his best feature at the moment. When he moved his head, he found that his neck ached from the awkward position and his mouth tasted like something had died in there. He looked at the scene in front of him, and almost smiled if not for how gross he felt. “James, what the fuck? Who even sleeps like that? My mouth is dryer than the desert, and I think my neck is about to fall off.” He complained as he rubbed his neck. 

This caught the attention of the other two. Remus’ face lit up at the sight of his cranky boyfriend and then he turned back to James. “Promise to look after him for me when he’s living with you. I mean look at him he’s helpless.” James flicked his glance to Sirius who was stretching in his chair and groaning, as everything seemed to click. “And thank you too. I’m glad he’s got you.”

“I’m glad we’ve got you too, Moony. Who else would bail us out when we inevitably get put into jail?” They both laughed and then James nodded between Remus and Sirius and said, “well, I guess I better give you two some privacy, hm?” James winked at Remus before heading for the door. “Oh, and Sirius you’re a lucky man.” James said as he walked away, prompting Sirius to get up and immediately kiss Remus who grimaced and pulled back.

“Jesus Christ, what have you been eating? At least have the decency to have a mint first.” When Sirius looked a little hurt, Remus decided that he could risk Sirius’ dog breath just this once and pulled him in for another kiss, this time deepening and letting Sirius dominate, knowing how much he liked to be reassured that he was a good kisser. Eventually though, he did have to pull back for air, and could still taste what Sirius could, definitely needing a mint now. “As much as I’d love to ravage you right here, right now, in this delightful hospital bed, I am injured. And you taste gross.”

Sirius just laughed and held Remus’ face in his own hands for the first time in three days. “You’re right Remus. You still love me though.” As he said it, he slipped his arms around Remus’ waist and pushed him back into lying down on the bed. He pulled he covers up over them, cuddled up close to him and buried his face in Remus’ neck. Remus just stroked his hair as Sirius nuzzled and felt himself relax at having Sirius near him. “You know,” Sirius mumbled from where he was pressed up against Remus’ skin, “there are other things I can do with my mouth that don’t require it to have a good taste…” 

Remus chuckled as Sirius started pressing soft kisses down his neck, nipping every now again before reaching his pulse point and biting down, making Remus gasp as he pulled on Sirius’ hair slightly, making the dark haired boy moan softly, vibrating against Remus’ skin. He sucked the skin until it left a big red mark, and when he was pleased with his work, he sat up and looked at the purple bruise forming, smirking to himself proudly. “Been dying to do that to you. Ever since you tired to seduce James. In my own bed, Moony!”

“Never living that one down, then”

“This once I can forgive you, but it will forever fill me with a sorrow nothing can overcome.” He smiled and bent down the lick over the bruise and nip the sensitive parts around it, making Remus’ breath hitch. “I guess I‘ll just have to prove for the rest of my life, that I’m sexier. That’s the only clear and obvious solution to me.” He then shuffled down until he was between Remus’ legs and under the covers completely. When he was happy with his position, he slowly pulled down Remus’ shorts until they were off completely, and reached out from under the covers, dropping them onto the floor. 

“Sirius, do you really want to do this here? We could just wait until we get back to the dorms where it’s more comfortable and-“ his words were cut off as he felt Sirius pushing his hand against the growing bulge in his boxers and he let out a small sound of frustration. 

“You were saying?” Came Sirius’ cocky voice. 

“Oh, shut up and get on with it.”

“Ooh, bossy. That’s more like the Remus I know and love.” Sirius said as he continued to palm Remus through his boxers, kissing along the waistline of his boxers, and trying that one place on his hip that made Remus-

“Ah, Oh fucking hell- mph” Remus bit the back of his hand to keep from going any louder as Sirius sucked and bit at that one little patch of skin. When Sirius chuckled at Remus’ reaction, he felt it on his hip, which only made him throw his head back and moan loudly, a sound Sirius had missed desperately. Remus curled one of his hands around Sirius’ hair and tried to urge him lower, but he was already a shaking and weak mess under Sirius delightful hands and mouth, so he couldn’t do much. Thankfully, Sirius took mercy on him and eventually pulled down Remus’ boxers and had them off in one quick, practiced movement, putting them on to floor to join his shorts. 

Sirius then removed his mouth from Remus completely, making Remus emit a frustrated growl while pushing his hips up involuntarily. Sirius suddenly leaned down licked a stripe from base to top, kissing the tip softly as he pulled away again, making Remus pull Sirius’ head down impatiently. “Come on, please. Don’t make me beg it’s been too long. I missed you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t have done anything sooner. Please Sirius I need you. I love you.”

That seemed satisfactory enough to Sirius as he enveloped all of Remus’ cock into his mouth in one swift motion, sucking as he pulled his head back up, and making Remus moan again happily at finally getting what he wanted. He closed his eyes and focussed on the feeling of Sirius’ hot, wet mouth covering him and sliding up and down quickly, forming the image from memory in his head from a few times in the past. The thoughts of him had Remus starting to thrust up into Sirius’ mouth, revelling in the feeling of Sirius letting himself be face-fucked by his boyfriend.

One of Sirius’ hands crept up and massaged Remus’ hip in that one place, while he sped up his pace, and sucked harder. Soon Remus saw stars as he pulled Sirius hair harder to warn him and came down his throat, arching up off the bed and crying Sirius’ name as he continued to thrust our his orgasm into Sirius mouth. It was the best Remus had felt for days, and one of the best orgasms Sirius had ever given him.

Neither Sirius nor Remus noticed then, when Remus’ doctor entered the room, followed by James who immediately turned around, like the doctor, and shouted out his distress “Seriously, guys? You couldn’t have waited?” James heard a slick pop, which he wished he didn’t know but did know were Sirius’ lips detaching themselves from Remus’ cock. 

“Waited? Damn it James I’ve waited three days for this! Can’t you just see things from my perspective?”

“No offense mate, but I just saw your perspective for said three days and got enough of it to last me a lifetime thanks.”

“Come on James, it can’t be a coincidence that this is the second time you’ve caught me sucking him off. I know you love him too but there are limits, Jamie. We can’t share Remus we just can’t.”

“Sirius you can’t deny Remus what he wants, and Remus knows he wants me, right babe?”

Remus groaned and tried to cover his face completely with his hands to hide his embarrassment “we are under cover you know. You can’t see anything.”

James and their doctor turned around to see Remus’ statement true. The doctor told Remus that he was free to go now that he had woken up and was clearly in a good state of health. Sirius head popped up from under the covers, as he slid back up Remus’ body, still between his legs and rubbed his own hard-on against Remus’ thigh, snogging Remus deeply as he did so, pushing him down till he was flat on the bed with Sirius pinning him down beneath him.

“At least wait till I’ve left the room. I‘ll see you back at Hogwarts, dickheads!” James called as he left the room and ran down the corridor, getting away as quickly as possible. Sirius and Remus laughed and broke away from their kiss. 

“Oh, Remus? Dumbledore knew that I was me and I didn’t know how-“

“I told him. That day that I studied what you’d done, I thought it would be better off telling him because I knew you were going to end up doing something stupid and he favours you and James anyway, so you know he’d never let anything happen to you. He gave me the book telling me what you had taken and how long it would take to wear off. That’s all. I hate to ruin this image in your head you have of Dumbledore having spies all around and being a supercool secret agent but I literally just told him.”

“Oh. All this talk of Dumbledore is gonna make me go soft.”

“Well, we can’t have that can we?”

“Remus, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
